


I Can't Comfort You

by KryptoKin



Series: I Can't [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKin/pseuds/KryptoKin
Summary: Apparently, this has become a THING.I wrote this and planned to post it before the most recent (April 21st) episode aired, but I forgot.Anyway, here it is.





	I Can't Comfort You

            Lena gets the call from Alex five minutes after the attack on the White House airs and the president makes his announcement. She’s no fool; she doesn’t need Alex to tell her the attacker wasn’t Supergirl, no matter the uncanny resemblance. Even if her and Supergirl were still at odds, Lena wouldn’t believe the Girl of Steel would go postal if a vote didn’t go the way she wanted.

This had Lex written all over it in obnoxiously looped handwriting.

            An hour after the call, Alex arrives with deep concern in her eyes and a rant the length of her brother’s rap sheet. It peaks Lena’s interest to hear the time Maxwell Lord created his own Supergirl and how it backfired on him. She itches to hear more, but Alex shifts direction before the end of the story; Lena suspects it didn’t end well for Bizarro Supergirl. As far as Lena knows, Maxwell has been elbow-deep in a project he’s doing for the US Army for the past few years. What he’s working on, she can’t say.

            Once the red-head calms down, her and Lena sit on the couch and discuss what the plan is and how they should move forward. It’s when Alex presents her the watch James got from Superman that Lena knows what to do. Supergirl arrives in 5 seconds (she counted) with distrust written all over her face. With their newfound “bygones,” Lena makes sure with deep conviction Supergirl knows without a doubt her and Alex are on the Girl of Steel’s side. Relief washes over the heroine.

            That was 15 minutes, ago.

            Alex is on the balcony speaking with Brainy about what comes next with Supergirl being “Public Enemy Number One.” J’onn isn’t answering his phone and neither is James; though Lena hopes he’s with his sister. Nia is still at the Fortress using dreams to see how this situation unfolds, so at least there’s comfort there. It’s a stretch, however, to think Haley would assist despite being told she doesn’t believe Supergirl attacked either. At a glance, the colonel is hard to read, but Lena recognized her kind; a person who is by the book in every sense of the meaning. There is no doubt all “t’s” get crossed and all “i’s” get dotted when it comes to the woman. Still, beggars can’t be choosers when it comes to allies.

Lena looks at Supergirl who is sitting in her kitchen at the island and drinking a cup of tea Lena made, because there’s something that tells her Supergirl doesn’t drink alcohol on the job. She blinks at the image in her kitchen. Supergirl’s cape is wrapped around her legs and she’s hunched over the counter. Her hands cradle the mug as her elbows rest on the granite. Though the drink is perched on her lips, there’s no indication she’s taken a sip since Alex handed it to her. Lena finds herself inwardly sighing for the umpteenth time this day as she gingerly steps towards the blonde.

            The first time Lena truly interacted with Supergirl was after the attack on her party. Her time with Supergirl when her helicopter got attacked was brief, so she didn’t get a sincere impression of her. When they spoke after the party, she understood how the woman saved the city weeks earlier with a simple hope speech. Hope emanated off her.

            Not right now.

Supergirl is curled into herself and Lena half wishes that was Kara because with Kara she knows what to do: get a triple order of pot stickers, a bottle of red, and give her long hug. With Supergirl, she chooses to stand to Supergirl’s left and just out of arm’s length.

            “I don’t know how this ends, Lena.” Supergirl’s eyes flick up to hers and they’re shiny with emotion; the same eyes Lena ignored when she told her they weren’t friends, and the same eyes that crinkled in the corners with happiness when their feud ended.

            “I do.” Supergirl blinks and sits up straight. “It ends with Lex in jail, again. And THIS time he’s not getting out. It ends with Eve Tessmacher rotting in the same kind of hole in some women’s prison that makes Sing Sing look like afternoon tea. It ends…” she puts her hands on the counter and ensures Supergirl is looking right at her, but it’s here she loses her steam because she has the same fears Supergirl does. “It just ends.”

            Yelling from the balcony distracts them. Alex’s left hand is waving erratically and even Lena can see the whites of her knuckles as her left hand tightens around the cell phone. The warm chuckle that vibrates into the cup makes her smile. She can’t remember a time when Supergirl chuckled or laughed over anything in her presence.

            When she turns her attention back to the blonde next to her, she sees the crinkle on Supergirl’s brow before she her thumbs tap a rhythm on the mouth of the cup. “I can’t lose, Lena. I can’t.”

            Her fingers twitch with the desire to rest themselves on the blonde’s forearm. “I know, Supergirl.” They curl into a loose fist at her side. “We won’t let you.”

           

            And this time, Lena believes it.


End file.
